What Hurts The Most
by Raven Angel Storm
Summary: After Naraku died he made his final wish to keep InuYasha and Kagome apart forever... Did he get his wish?


**Raven here with yet another Fan fiction! This one is going to be and InuYasha (Final Act) FF and two chapters long. It's only that short because it's just InuYasha's and Kagome's side of the story. PS there may be spoilers… Now, I present to you:**

**What Hurts The Most…**

It's been at least three months since the well disappeared… But for InuYasha it felt as though three lifetimes had passed.

InuYasha sat in a corner of Kaede's house with his knees pulled closely to his chest, mulling over the adventures he'd had, all with Kagome by his side.

_Pat… Pat… Pitter-pat _

"_Great…"_ InuYasha though with disgust, _"it's raining…"_

**_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house… that don't bother me._**

He ignored the sound of the rain as his own thoughts and memories began to mesh together as one.

We all know InuYasha wasn't one to show weakness in front of others, but to day he was about to break…

It was enough that fifty years ago that Naraku turned him and Kikyo against each other and ended up pinned against a tree… Then came Kagome, which was an angel sent by the gods to save him from the eternal solitude that Kikyo sentenced him to. She helped him realize that having all the power of the Shikon no tama wasn't all that important… and now she was gone from him… Forever.

InuYasha could feel Kaede's pity look lingering on form.

"What are you lookin' at?" He barked.

"Me?" The old priestess was playing coy.

"Who the hell else would I be talking to?" It was subtle but InuYasha's voice cracked.

Kaede simply turned back to the fire _"Ye may be trying to act tough but I can till right through you."_

With out warning, InuYasha stood and stormed out of the hut in to the poring rain.

"Where are ye going, InuYasha?" She called after him.

No answer

**~XxX~**

InuYasha stood at the tree of ages for a long while thinking about the time he and Kagome first met…

Now it was all too much to hold in…

InuYasha dropped to his knees… crying. He didn't do it often but he knew when he needed to.

**_I can take a few tears and let 'em out. I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while an, even though going on with you gone still upsets me…_**

InuYasha hated the fact that Kagome couldn't be there with him. He wouldn't admit it, but Kagome was his world… The woman he loved without a care. He knew this for sure:

**She** was his as **he** was hers…; and now his heart was truly breaking.

**_There are days now and again I pretend I'm OK, but that's not what gets me…_**

In front of everyone else he pretended everything was alright, like Kagome was the wind: just passing through… But he knew there was something else eating away at his soul.

_**What hurts the most, was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk way. And never knowin' what could've been and not seein' that lovin' you is what I was tryin' to do** _

InuYasha knew that he should've asked her. He should've told her not to go, to stay with him. But instead he watched her walk away and jump down the well as he had watch her do so many times before… But he had no clue that would be the last day he ever see Kagome. It's now that he's seeing through blurred eyes what he was trying to do…

_Love her…_

_Love Kagome Higurashi. _

"_Damn…"_ He gritted as he punched the ground, _"Damn you, Naraku! This is all __your__ fault! If it wasn't for you, Kagome would still be here with me!"_

Suddenly he heard a rustle and stopped crying on the spot.

Sang, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara emerged.

From the time Naraku was defeated, like Miroku had promised he had married Sango and now they had one on the way…

Lucky them…

**_It's hard to deal with the pain of loosin' you everywhere I go… But I'm doin' it. It's Hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone…_**

"InuYasha?" Sango arched a raven brow, "What are you doing out her in the rain?"

Crap

What was he supposed to say?

'I came out here to cry my eyes out over Kagome.'

Really ^?"

"I got caught in the rain" he obviously lied.

"Well, c'mon. Let's go back to Kaede's place." Shippou said jumping on his shoulder.

**_It's still hard to force that smile when I see our old friends when I'm alone._**

"Yea… InuYasha smiled painfully.

**_It's still harder gettin', gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret._**

That night, wasn't the first night he couldn't sleep… in fact he'd hadn't gotten a good sleep in three months…

**_But I know it if could do it over, I would trade away, give away all the words that I left unspoken._**

The one thing that he wished is that he could do it over… rewind the hell of the last three months and ask one simple question with only one positive answer.

**_What hurts the most, was bein' so close. And havin' so much to day and watchin' you walk away… And never knowin' what could've been and not seein' that lovin' you is that I was trying to do._**

The next morning awoke sore as usual… He could never sleep comfortably without Kagome curled up next to him. He looked around slowly. Usually he was the last to wake up, but today he was the first along with the sun.

Silently he left going only GOD only knows where… The cool morning breeze blew across his face, along with it a familiar scent…

"No…" He thought in utter disbelief. "That… It can't be…"

Out of pure instinct he ran off to where the well used to be.

**_What hurts the most, was bein' so close. And havin' so much to day and watchin' you walk away…_**

_Flash Back_

_3 months ago._

_It was around four o'clock in the evening when Kagome decided to go home._

"_I'll be back soon guys." She said as she perched herself on the edge of the well._

"_Don't take a million years like you usually do." InuYasha said, a smile burning in his golden eyes._

"_I won't. I'll be back." She chuckled._

"Ask 'er… she'll probably give me some lame excuse about not being ready or something." _He thought. By the time he finished his mental debate, Kagome was gone… the next day he went back and the well was gone…_

**_And never knowin' what could've been and not seein' that lovin' you is that I was trying to do_**

InuYasha's eyes widened. Could what he have been seeing real?

"InuYasha?" was the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Kagome." He breathed. He looked at the well that hadn't been there for three agonizing months. Then at Kagome… His angel… His beloved…

"Oh InuYasha!" Kagome sobbed.

He wasn't quite ready when she collided with him. He staggered but he managed to keep his balance. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a grip that said 'I never want to let you go.'

"I missed you so much!" He felt her hot tears soak through his kimono.

"I missed you too…" he whispered into her hair.

She had changed. Her hair was longer and she had gotten a bit taller, and she was wearing a different uniform but other than that she was the same she was three month's ago.

"Kagome…" He started.

"Yes?" she looked with those wide, sweet milk-chocolate brown eyes.

Oh her eyes.

"The last three months have been hell with out you…" InuYasha finally "I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I could barely think."

"I-" Kagome started, but InuYasha cut her off.

"No please let me finish. I constantly thought about you… and how I didn't have the balls to say this before…"

"Ask me what?

He kneeled down on one knee and she knew exactly where this was going…

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

Kagome was speechless.

"Look I know you're in 'High school' but I can wait."

"I don't know what to say…" She tried to hide her happy/shocked smile.

"How about 'yes'!" Sango yelled from the side lines.

"Yes I-"

That's all he needed to hear. InuYasha jumped up and pulled Kagome into an embrace and kissed her with everything he had… As she did him.

**_And never knowin' what could've been and not seein' that lovin' you is that I was trying to do…3_**

**Alright! This was my second attempt at a song fiction. My first was 'Body Language.' By Jesse McCartney which was an EPIC FAIL! That's why it'd not here anymore! Enstyway, I'll post Kagome's side of the chapter soon but since in modern day it will be longer sadly… So look out for 'What Hurts Kagome the Most'. **

_**With tons of love. **_

_**~Raven Angel Storm~**_

_P.S: REVIEW! Please? _


End file.
